


Office hours

by QMarceline



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMarceline/pseuds/QMarceline
Summary: Zelda comes to Ms. Wardwell for an explanation. However she finds out so much more.This is my first smutty fic, so don't be too harsh one me please.





	Office hours

Lilith was sitting in her office, pretending to do be doing some work. It was not like she actually was interested in the academic success of these mortal children. She was lost in thought of her plans for Sabrina when there was a knock on her door.  
''Come in.'' She was not expecting anyone, but it could be Sabrina needing some kind of help once again. However, a different Spellman came through the door.  
Zelda strode in with an aura off determination flowing from her. This was intriguing, what was the older Spellman here for. They had not gotten on at first, or at all. Zelda was a strong-minded woman, Lilith could see that. She liked that in women.  
''What can I help you with today, Ms. Spellman?'' Lilith gave her a small smile, no harm in playing it safe for now.  
''I came here to talk to you about your unusual relationship with my niece. Ms. Wardwell!'' She was not beating around the bush it seemed, straight to the point. ''Take a seat, please.'' Lilith motioned to the chair.  
Surprisingly the older Spellman took the chair. ''As I said, I am here to talk about Sabrina. You and she are too close. We don't know anything about you. I do not trust you.'' Well, she was blunt.  
''I have told you I was excommunicated from my church in New Hampshire. I am only taking care of Sabrina for Edward.'' She recited the lie she had told them before. However, Zelda still did not look convinced.  
''And, yet I do not believe you. I contacted the church in New Hampshire, and they have no Ms. Wardwell in their records. So tell me who you really are! Now!'' Zelda looked into her eyes and Lilith saw that she was not playing. She could keep on pretending but where would be fun in that. Seeing the look on Zelda Spellman's face, when she told her who she really was. It would be priceless.  
''Who am I? Oh my dear Zelda, you should be able to see who I am.'' She stood up and walked to the other side of the table to stand right in front of the other woman. She snapped her fingers for a dramatic effect and the whole room erupted in hellfire and her true face was revealed. ''I am Lilith, the mother of demons, Satans concubine, but you can call me Madam Satan!''  
Zelda sat there with her mouth slightly open. It was wonderful to see the usually composed Spellman dumbfounded. It took her a while to shake that expression from her face. She stood up and gave Lilith a small bow. ''Madam Satan, mistress I am sorry for questioning you like this.  
Lillith ceased the fire and put her face back to that of Ms. Wardwell. She stepped forward and placed a finger under Zelda's chin and made her look up at. ''Oh dear, you don't have to apologize. I understand your concern. But you don't have to be, I only have Sabrina's best interests in mind.''  
Zelda nodded, and now that Lillith looked at her she noticed a something in the way Zelda looked at her now. She could see admiration, but also lust. And that intrigued her the most. So this witch did love power. She could use that to her advantage.  
''However, I know how you could make it up to me.'' Lillith leaned it and captured the other woman's lips. At first, the other woman hesitated, but she answered the kiss eventually. It became heated and Lillith cold swear she heard Zelda moan.  
She turned them around and pushed the other woman against the table. Lillith's hands found their way into Zelda's hair and she pulled the other woman's head back. That gave her an easy access to the redhead's neck. And it was entirely too enticing, so she sank her teeth into the soft flesh.  
Zelda let out a soft groan of pleasure. Zelda's own hands where exploring Lilith's body, they found their way to her hips. Those hands found their way under the blazer and sunk her nails into the skin. Lilith let out a hiss of pleasure. She was enjoying it, but she could not let the other woman take the power.  
So she grabbed Zelda and turned her around. ''Hands. On. The. Table.'' The oldest Spellman did as she was told, that pleased Lilith. ''And don't you dare let them leave it. ''  
Lilith's hands grabbed the front of Zelda's blouse and ripped it open. The hands went to explore the flesh that was exposed. They found their way to the ample breasts and pulled the bra down to expose peaked nipples. She gave them a hard pinch. The redhead arched her back in pleasure. Lilith saw the hands on the table move slightly. ''Didn't I tell you not to move those hands?'' She withdrew her hands.  
''Please, don't stop. I won't move I promise.'' That is exactly how Lilith liked the, begging, pleading for more. She returned her hands back to the other woman's body. This time, however, her hands traveled downwards. She slipped them down into the waistband of Zelda's skirt.  
What surprised her was that she found nothing under. Had she been ready for her, or was it just how Zelda liked it. Either way, this was entirely too easy.  
Her fingers found her way between the other woman's thighs. She found the other woman ready for her, she was dripping wet. She slipped her fingers between the folds and started moving her fingers in a rhythm that drove the redhead mad. It did not take long to get Zelda close to the edge and that's where she wanted her. She used her power to halt the sensation where it was.  
''Oh Lord, wha...what are you doing? Don't stop.'' That won't do, at all. she needed this woman begging for it, So she left her there hanging on the edge of that cliff of pleasure. ''I need you to beg for it, my dear.''  
''Please, please Mistress!'' That was much better. She let her fingers enter the other woman and she pumped hard. The redhead thew her head back and it came to rest on Lilith's shoulder. She gave the exposed flesh another bite, but this time she drew blood. This threw Zelda over the edge and she released a scream that Lilith silenced with her powers. No need to attract the whole school.  
She let the other woman get catch her breath. She took a seat behind her. As Zelda turned around Lilith could see that she was still unraveled.  
''Now how about you return the favor, my dear Zelda.'' And she hicked her skirt up a bit as an indication. Zelda kneeled in front of her and placed her hands on Lilith's thighs. This was something she could get used to. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the other woman's touch.


End file.
